jemcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Aja
Source: IDW Jem Birthdays (Kelly Thompson; @1979semifinalist) |family=Emmett Benton (adoptive father) † Jacqui Benton (adoptive mother) † Jerrica Benton (adoptive sister) Kimber Benton (adoptive sister) Shana Elmsford (adoptive sister) |instruments=Lead guitar, backup vocals |occupations= |debut=Issue #1 |gender= |height=5'5" |hair=Blue |eyes=Black |loves=Sports, motorcycles, vintage cars, shoes, photography, the latest tech gadgets, and fish tacos |hates=Whiners, incompetents, texting, and rats. Gross |guilty_pleasure=Extreme nachos |prized_possession=Limited Ed. Les Paul Supreme Guitar, Caribbean Blue |voted_most_likely_to=Be the next MacGyver |deepest_secret=Sometimes feels like a jack-of-all-trades, but a master of nothing |affiliations=Jem and The Holograms |previous_affiliations= }} Aja Leith is a member of Jem and The Holograms. She plays lead guitar and provides back up vocals. She is currently in a relationship with Craig. About Aja is the adopted sister of Jerrica, Kimber and Shana, to whom she is incredibly loyal. She is talented at building and fixing things mechanical and electronic. She is very athletic and a sports fan. She is a keen motorcyclist who loves tinkering with her bike. She is a multi-instrumentalist capable of learning any instrument she picks up. Her prized possession is her Limited Edition Les Paul Supreme guitar, which is Caribbean blue. IDW Publishing: Jem Character Bios She met her boyfriend, Craig, when they accidentally bumped into one another at the Misfits VS! festival. It was a while before Aja realised that he was Stormer's brother. The two have a very playful and physically affectionate relationship. Involvement Aja and her sisters were first introduced in the first panel of Issue #1, where they were attempting to film a music video as a band, until Jerrica got stage fright. This caused an arguement between Aja and Kimber, which Jerrica overheard, and she fled back to their home. Aja, Kimber and Shana set off home in the rain to try and find her. They found her in their home studio, and met Synergy, who introduced herself as an A.I. designed by their father, Emmett. While demonstrating her abilities to the girls, Synergy temporarily turned Shana and Aja into holographic copies of Kimber. They then witness Jerrica transform into Jem for the first time. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 1 Now renamed Jem and The Holograms, the sisters recorded their music video with Jem as their lead singer, which they submitted to the Misfits VS! competition, where their song MoreMoreMore very quickly became one of the most popular entries. The girls visited the Starlight Community Center to watch The Starlights practise, and Ms Bailey asked them them to perform a benefit concert for The Starlight Foundation. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 2 Kimber told Aja and Shana about how much she liked Stormer, without revealing her name to them, and they gave her advice. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 3 The Holograms performed the benefit concert, but it was sabotaged by Clash, who has deliberately tampered with a large overhead lighting rig. The rig was aimed at Jem, but Aja pushed her out of the way and took the hit. She spent the night in hospital and was discharged with an injured wrist. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 4 Some days later, with her wrist healed, The Holograms practised Kimber's song Bad Bitten in their home studio. They then headed for the Misfits! Vs concert, where they roamed around the festival grounds. Aja won a large stuffed Sunset Shimmer plushie at a shark-themed shooting gallery. She then accidentally collided with Craig. The two flirted, and he offered to buy her a funnel cake. After meeting back up with the band, Aja and her sisters were involved in a huge food fight with The Misfits, because Kimber recognised Clash and the band assumed The Misfits were involved in Aja's accident. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 5 This caused The Holograms to be disqualified from the competition for poor behaviour, so instead, they performed their own concert outside the Misfits VS! concert grounds, which drew The Misfits' crowd away. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 6 Aja went on a dirtbiking date with Craig, and the two kissed. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 7 The Holograms signed a record contract to become a part of 5x5 Records, and threw a costume party to celebrate their first music video release. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 8 Aja and Craig both attended the party dressed as Furiosa from Mad Max: Fury Road. The Holograms were later invited to be the opening act for The Misfits on their West Coast Tour. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 10 On a hot January day, The Holograms had a pool party at their home, and Aja found out that Craig is Stormer's brother. Meanwhile, Jerrica is infected by Silica, who is acting through Synergy. Jerrica then ushered her sisters away from the party and infected them, too. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 11 Now fully under Silica's control, The Holograms went on to infect The Starlight Girls at the Starlight Community Center. Then leave for the West Coast Tour, and infect the whole audience of the tour's debut concert performance. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 12 Backstage, Aja ignored Craig, which both hurt and confused him. Jerrica breaks free from Silica's control and teams up with Rio and Craig to try and catch her sisters so that they can't hurt anyone else. Aja bit Craig when he tried to grab her. The infection wore off after being incapacitated for 6 hours. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 13 The Holograms agreed that they needed to disconnect Synergy. Aja snuck out from their hotel room that night to visit Craig at his hotel and apologise to him. She threw rocks at hotel windows until she found his room, and he jumped from his balcony into her arms. Later, realising that Kimber was missing, the girls went after her only to find that Silica had broken free from Synergy and created her own form, with the help of The Sickness. Synergy incapacitated The Holograms before Silica could fully reinfect them again. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 14 It became clear that now Silica had made The Sickness build her own, separate system, de-activating Synergy would not be enough to stop Silica. Pizzazz returned to The Misfits with a plan, and the two bands joined forces and played together as one supergroup, to disrupt Silica's performance. The performance was a success; the shock of the unexpected performance was enough to break Silica's hold on the audience. Jerrica was able to active a signal jammer from backstage, which deactivated Silica for good, and broke the hold on The Sickness and all other remaining victims. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 16 Cartoon Incarnation Aja was voiced by Cathianne Blore, and first appeared in the 1985 Jem episode "The Beginning". In the cartoon, Aja Leith was the lead guitarist and back up vocalist for Jem and the Holograms. She was the girlfriend of Craig, who she first met in the episode The Talent Search (Part One). They met while she had been dropping off flyers at a music store seeking a new drummer, after Shana left to further her career in the fashion industry. In the episode Out of the Past, it was shown that Aja was the first to be adopted into the Benton family when she was 11 years old, the same age as Jerrica. Aja was seen to have a knack for machinery, computers and cars and tended to be the primary driver for most things concerning Jem and the Holograms or the Starlight Girls. She was also shown to be quite athletic, teaching sports and exercise workouts for the group and girls when she could. She was very loyal to her adoptive family and was known to show a stubborn and unreasonable side when she feels her family may be at risk. In the episode "Adventures in China", Aja was shown to be bilingual, fluent in English and Chinese. Redesign Aja's redesign for the IDW comic kept along similar lines as the cartoon. Aja is shown to be Jerrica's most trusted friend and loyal to her adoptive sisters and boyfriend Craig. She is passionate about vintage cars and motorcycles, and still tends to act as group chauffeur. She is also still very athletic, but appears to be more physically strong than her cartoon equivalent - capable of lifting the weight of Craig, who is a full grown man. Sophie Campbell confirmed on her blog that comic Aja is intended to be bisexual, http://mooncalfe.tumblr.com/post/130147968130/Sophie Campbell on Tumblr: Aja's Sexuality which was later confirmed in Issue 17 Jem and The Holograms, Issue 17 and is mixed race - half white, half Chinese. http://mooncalfe.tumblr.com/post/147072940145/Sophie Campbell on Tumblr: IDW Jem Ethnicities It is currently unknown if she is able to read and speak Chinese. Aja character bio.jpg|Character Bio by Sophie Campbell Appeared In *Issue #1 *Issue #2 *Issue #3 *Issue #4 *Issue #5 *Issue #6 *Issue #7 *Issue #8 *Issue #9 *Issue #10 *Issue #11 *Issue #12 *Issue #13 *Issue #14 *Issue #15 *Issue #16 *Issue #17 *Issue #18 *Issue #19 *Issue #20 *Issue #21 *Issue #22 *Issue #23 *Issue #24 *Issue #25 *Issue #26 *Infinite #1 *Infinite #2 *Infinite #3 *Infinite #4 *Infinite #5 *Infinite #6 *Dimensions #1 *Dimensions #2 *Dimensions #3 *Holiday Special *Valentines Day Special *Outrageous Annual #1 *Outrageous Annual #2 References ---- Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Jem and The Holograms Category:Rebooted Characters